


Eyebrows of Doom

by ruric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Stiles may have athingabout Derek's eyebrows.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	Eyebrows of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the fic_promptly comm in response to juliet316's 2010 prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, looks can mean so much more than words" - part of a no dialog challenge.

It didn’t take Stiles long to figure out that though Derek is short on words that’s no reason not to have a conversation with him. Not when Derek has the Eyebrows of Doom to deploy as and when he sees fit.

Those eyebrows have a positive lexicon of their own, or well they would, if eyebrows could, you know, speak. Speak actual words. Words with inflection and intonation and pitch and all those other lovely things that your normal, average voice can do to show what the fuck is going on in the head of the person speaking said words.

But, no.

Words are too good for Derek Hale. Derek treats words like they’re something that have to rationed. As if you only get a certain number to use in your lifetime and if you speak too many of them early on then that’s it – you’re done. Mute for the rest of your life.

And Derek?

Well Derek sits Smaug like on his precious glowing, golden pile of words, hoarding them for some unspecified future use, not willing to use them when they might help people, particularly Stiles-shaped people, avoid embarrassing, dangerous or potentially life threatening situations. And it doesn’t seem to matter how much Stiles goads or provokes Derek – he’s still only going to dole his words out one or two at a time.

Also?

Also! Derek’s Eyebrows of Doom are ably supported in their valiant attempt to compensate for the shortfall in Derek’s ability to articulate anything beyond, Yes, No and the occasional snapped out order by the Lips of Lusciousness.

The Lips of Lusciousness are a thing of beauty even without the Eyebrows of Doom.

Stiles has mapped how those lips can thin when Derek’s furious, or turn down when Derek’s pissed at the world – which honestly seems to be most of the time since Stiles met him. And how does anyone get that expression on their face anyway?

But the Eyebrows of Doom have a bigger vocabulary than the Lips of Lusciousness.

Wait.

Not vocabulary – maybe the Eyebrows have more of a systematic semaphore determined by the precise angle to which the left or right can be raised.

Independently.

Stiles doesn’t know how Derek manages to do that either.

In fact he gave himself a migraine last week after standing in front of the bathroom mirror one evening for two hours trying to master moving his eyebrows the way Derek does. It was only when his Dad knocked on the door and reminded him it was a school night and he should be in bed that Stiles slunk away defeated. First to get an icepack from the kitchen for his sore forehead and then to crash down onto his bed, choke down some Advil and call Scott to complain about the unfairness of the world.

The point is, and there was a point, Derek’s Eyebrows of Doom are capable of semaphoring an entire conversation at you.

You just have to crack the code.

Luckily Stiles likes code and ciphers and he’s well on the way to understanding Derek’s decidedly non-verbal communication.


End file.
